wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybertron Armada
Cybertron Armada is the Two Hundred Sixteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 16, 2018. Synopsis The True Origins of Okita Gentatsu was based on the legend of Cybertron. Paul Gekko has to adapt the ability of the Transformers in order to protect his oath to the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with the War over Cybertron. Prologue= Millions of years ago, it is the waning days of the Great War on Cybertron before the Transformers come to Earth. Megatron, genuinely believing a caste system will bring Cybertron back to its Golden Age, is researching a dangerous power source known as Dark Energon to fuel his conquest of the planet. Megatron discovers that the factory that produces Dark Energon is guarded by a neutral army led by Starscream, and he leads an attack on the station. After his ship crashes into the hull of the station, Megatron, Brawl and Barricade defeat Starscream's army and harness the power of the Dark Energon. Cornered, Starscream tells Megatron that he's the only one who knows how to make more of the energon and that he will help the Decepticon leader if Megatron takes him into his army. Megatron reluctantly agrees to this. Doing this also causes Jetfire to lose trust in Starscream and warn Zeta Prime of their ambitions. Megatron sends the Seekers to reactivate the ancient Energon Bridge that will produce new Dark Energon. After encountering Autobot security probes, strange jellyfish-like life forms, and fighting legions of Autobot defenders, they succeed. They then start the assault on Iacon. |-|Reign of the Decepticons and the Chibicons= =Part 1= With his new powers, Megatron takes the fight straight to the Autobots' capital city. While Starscream and Brawl lead the main attack on the city, Megatron takes Soundwave and Breakdown on a flanking attack to recover the Omega Key, which will allow him to access the core of the planet. Arriving at the key's holding place, the Decepticons learn that the Autobot leader Zeta Prime has taken it to keep it safe. The team regroup with Brawl and Starscream, and use Dark Energon bombers to eliminate the remaining Autobots before storming the building in which Zeta Prime is waiting. Megatron defeats the Autobot leader, stealing the Omega Key and punching a hole in his chest. Zeta reveals that the key Megatron has just stolen only activates the real Omega Key, and that soon it will find him. =Part 2= An unknown amount of time later, Megatron is commanding his ship in search of the "Omega Key." The ship is suddenly attacked by Omega Supreme, who shoots them out of the sky, causing them to crash-land in Iacon. Megatron, Soundwave and Breakdown began a desperate retreat from Omega Supreme's attack and take cover in a large tower. Once inside, the group hear Starscream announce that Megatron is dead and that he is taking command of the Decepticons (surprise!). Enraged but unable to make any outside contact, Megatron leads his forces through the city, dodging attacks from Omega Supreme while searching for a way to fight him. Soundwave discovers that they can use some of the Autobots' Nucleon Shock Cannon turrets on a tower roof against the massive Autobot. Along the way, the group makes contact with Starscream and corrects his mistake, using him to distract Omega Supreme. Once they reached the turrets, the group manages to shoot down Omega Supreme, causing him to crash to the ground below. This is when Megatron and the others make the final assault on him...to unlock Cybertron's core. The Decepticons descend into the impact crater to loot Omega's remains, but he transforms into robot mode, unleashing his full barrage on the squad. Megatron manages to corrupt Omega with Dark Energon, using him to reach and corrupt the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon. The planet itself is now under control of the Decepticons. |-|Escape to Dens= In a decimated Iacon, the young Autobot messenger Orion Pax, stayed with Bumblebee, fighting the Decepticons and the Chibicons to find Optimus. Sensing that Gentatsu has a strong spirit and memory of Deltatron betraying him, Optimus decides to take temporary control of the Autobots, adopting Orion Pax into his team along with Bumblebee. The three of them and Ratchet kick off a counterattack to push out Decepticon forces. They manage to reactivate the planetary guns, clearing the skies over Iacon, and proceed to aid Ironhide in reclaiming the Decagon, tangling with Starscream along the way. Entering the Decagon, Optimus receives a message from Zeta Prime, revealing that he is not yet dead but is being held in a prison in Kaon. Optimus gathers up a bunch of Autobots to rescue their fallen comrade. Optimus allows his team to be captured by the Decepticons and enter the prison. The three are just barely saved from a firing squad by Air Raid, but as they escape into the tunnels below, Air Raid is captured. The three Autobots sneak through the prison, rescuing Air Raid and releasing all the Autobot prisoners (including Arcee and Jazz). Using the chaos as a distraction, the trio sneak to the high security bunker Zeta Prime is being held. When the Autobots try to save them, Soundwave attacks, sending out Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak. The Autobots defeat them, but Soundwave manages to retreat. When Optimus tries to rescue Zeta, the Prime tells him that he is already dead and collapses. Optimus returns the body to the High Council, who tell Optimus that Gentatsu must accept that he is a Prime and take up his role as leader. Thus, Okita Gentatsu becomes Gentatsu Prime and Optimus becomes the Prime. Getatsu Prime then lead Optimus to the core to stop its corruption by dark energon. However, the core tells Gentatsu Prime that, in order to repair itself, it will have to shut down for millions of years, forcing Optimus and the Autobots to evacuate Cybertron. Before the core shuts down, it gives Optimus the Matrix of Leadership. A vessel of pure energy and the collective wisdom of the primes. Returning to Iacon, Optimus Prime orders the launching of a full-scale evacuation of Cybertron's surface. As the remaining Autobot transports escape the planet's dying surface, Optimus informs his primary contingent of their new transport—an Ark that will allow them to keep Cybertron's legacy alive, wherever their adventures may take them. Six days later, since Gentatsu Prime had noticed that Optimus Prime was gone, the Autobots are preparing the last transport for launch. Ironhide reports the energon reserves are aboard, and Perceptor is overseeing city shutdown, only for the news to come that the Decepticons and the Chibicons have invaded the city. Gentatsu Prime ries to contact Grimlock, as it's his sector the Decepticons have invaded, but gets no answer. As Prime moves to head out, a Warp Cannon crashes to the ground nearby and targets the Ark. Gentatsu heads through the Iacon ruins and enters Autobot City through a side door to find the Autobots trying to get the city stable without the absent Grimlock. After helping Ratchet stabilize a badly-injured Silverbolt, Prime sends Jazz to find where Grimlock's disappeared to. At the armory, Warpath reports that Perceptor and others are trapped in a nerve center, so he and Optimus fight their way there. After fighting off a horde of Decepticons, they unseal the detpak from the nerve center door. Sending Warpath back to the Ark, Gentatsu goes in to meet with Perceptor, who's struggling to get the city working again so they can fight off the Decepticons. He sends Prime to activate an old artillery gun using energon from the Ark, and Prime soon puts the weapon to good use taking out Chibicons. With news that the Warp Cannons are firing on the Ark, Optimus heads to the engine room, but as he moves towards the flight deck, the corridors restructure around him. Decepticons, including Starscream, have invaded the area, and Optimus finds many bodies, but heads for the neutron cannon. After fighting his way through more Decepticons and Chibicons, he brings the neutron gun online, but again the targeting is out. Gentatsu takes manual control and helps defend the Ark refueling station from a number of Decepticon tanks. When the cannon runs out of energon, Gentatsu heads back inside the city and is guided by a mysterious intelligence to the city's core where he pulls a lever... and the entire city transforms into Metroplex. Gentatsu and Metroplex head for the Iacon ruins where the Warp Cannons are located and where Optimus Prime has been found. As Gentatsu gets closer to the hologram of Optimus Prime, he was blasted by Starscream, bashed by Brawl and Onslaught, and dragged in front of Megatron. While Starscream gloats at his victory over Prime, Megatron simply blasts his Air Commander before killing an Autobot in front of the bound Gentatsu and Optimus Primes. Luckily it turns out Metroplex rips the roof off Megatron's throne room before smashing Megatron into the ground repeatedly with his fist. Starscream pronounces Megatron dead, himself leader and orders the Decepticons back to base. The day is won, but unfortunately all the Autobots' energon is exhausted and they need to find more. In his old workshop under the gladiator pits, Soundwave powers up the assembly systems so he can put Megatron's salvaged body back together. With the help of his minions, he manages to get Megatron back in one piece and uses an infusion of Dark Energon to bring his master back to life. Megatron's enraged by the news Starscream is in charge and, grabbing his cannon, heads out to confront his former lieutenant. He arrives, naturally, in the middle of Starscream's coronation. Starscream sets the assembled Decepticons onto their former leader, but as Megatron points out, he was practically forged in these arenas. Once he finishes with the many, many Decepticons, he blasts Starscream who flees. Onslaught offers to chase them down, but Megatron doesn't consider him a threat and has other plans. As the Decepticons move a huge statue of him into pride of place, Megatron meets with Shockwave who has deciphered the ancient technology to open wormholes and located a suitably energy rich planet for them to plunder. Metroplex offers whatever spark energy he has left, which allows the Autobots to launch the Ark, at the cost of Metroplex's life. The Nemesis draws close to the Ark as it nears the portal. Megatron orders Soundwave to lead the first wave of the assault. Soundwave rides a tow cable over and, with the help of Rumble and Laserbeak, neutralizes the Ark's cannons. The Decepticons and the Chibicons begin their assault en masse. Jetfire flies outside and severs the tow cables, but even though he's successful, Bruticus flies right past him and lands on the hull of the Ark. After smashing his way through the Autobot defenses, he busts the ship's main energon tank. Jetfire raises the alarm, and Jazz responds. He tries grappling onto Bruticus and shooting the giant in the face, but with the help of Jetfire and an EMP mine, the Autobots hit Bruticus with a series of air strikes, sending him flying off into space. The space battle was interrupted as the space bridge had evolved into the Genesis Portal sucking them and both starships into the planet, Dens. After crash landing on Dens, Gentatsu Prime had noticed that the body of Okita Gentatsu is about to awaken, and inscribed it's last words to soon to be awakened Okita Gentatsu, thanking him for fighting alongside him and thus Okita Gentatsu's outer body opens the hatch and Okita Gentatsu emerged from his incapacitation and finally experienced loyalty to the President of the Konoha Republic, Gau Dickson. |-|Wrath of Sulkaris= At the Present, the Gohma march into the Kokiri Forest with the aim of freeing Sulkaris from her prison at the Forest Temple. Kidori - the only associate of the Gohma who knows the location of the Forest Temple - demands them to attack Gunpla Battle Referee's base and kill Takeshi Iori first before he'll guide them to their destination. With the Gohma swarming over the town Kidori praises Sulkaris in front of Takeshi for granting him freedom, which Raimei kept away from him, before killing him with a Chaos Gohma and capturing Maria's descendant Saria and the Deku Tree Daishi. With his vengeance achieved, after the Gohma sack the city and exterminate Gunpla Battle Referee Daishi. Kidori coerces Daishi to free Sulkaris, then has him replace Sulkaris' place in the prison. Cziommer meets up with Sei Iroi, bringing him the newspaper. Sei Iroi was horrified that the his father was killed by the Gohma and the Sulkaris. Mido was shocked that Sulkaris was the fallen sage and the murderer of Takeshi Iori which caused Rinko Iroi to faint. Unbeknownst to the warring factions, the First Sage of Time, Demoko, and his Oocca armies have been monitoring the war through his successor, Liyer. Despite Liyer's pleas, Demoko refuses to interfere against Sulkaris. Meanwhile, Link, Zelda meets up with Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Kagura Naruto and manage to engage Sulkaris' Gohma horde at Panacle Cove with the help of the Arurodas through Paul Gekko's kindness. As Sulkaris intervenes and prepares to destroy the mortal army, she is confronted by Liyer, who issues her an ultimatum from Demoko, but is mocked by the Fallen Sage, who continues on to the Zora city of Greshou to kill Malkorbagia. The Zora defenders along with of the city are overwhelmed by the Gohma, and Sulkaris breaches the city's Great Library and confronts and kills Malkorbagia. Unknown to Sulkaris, Paul Gekko, Sasuke and Naruto had three pieces of the Triforce in their hands. As the Triforce was found, Demoko deploys his army to kill Sulkaris and attempts to kill her by destroying Greshou with the Aura, but was stopped when Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Kagura and Naruto warns him that if the Great Library destroyed, so as the Triforce too in the name of the Eggman Empire. When Demoko recognized this, the Oocca servants captured them. The murder of Mapheus leads three of the surviving First Sages, Solahrasin, Kovaloo, and Evaleen, to march on Death Mountain, where, unaware of Sulkaris' presence, they wage war on each other as well as the Gohma and Oocca. The Goron army manages to break through the warring Sages just as Demoko glasses Death Mountain, destroying all the warring forces. Sulkaris, despite her body being destroyed, returns to the Gohma Hive Mind, withdrawing her forces from Lanayru Province. Meanwhile, Maigetsu |-|Eggman Empire vs. Oocca= At the Oocca Palace, Paul Gekko tells Demoko about the Legend of Yahweh, Yula and the Triforce. Demoko had noticed that the Galactic Empire was in it's reborn form. Ooccoo is concerned that the Eggman Fleet's weapons of mass of destruction might kill Sages other than Sulkaris. However, Demoko confesses that it was the Archangels that were remained loyal to the Goddesses, while he and the other First Sages fought each other over the Triforce, summoned the Druthulidi to the world and allied with Tabuu. With the Death Egg's super laser cannons obliterating the other First Sages including seemingly Sulkaris, Demoko orders a perimeter around Sasuke, Paul, Kagura and Naruto. The trade between the Multiverse and the Eggman Empire will increase their attempt to rescue the four and destroy Demoko. Believing the Oocca to be the greater threat, the Hylian, Zora, and Goron armies tenuously ally with the Gohma, attacking an Oocca base and managing to capture Demoko's second in command, Ooccoo. The Gohma travel through the base's portal to directly attack Demoko's Sky City, but Ooccoo warns the allied army that Sulkaris intends to claim the Aura for herself and wipe Hyrule clean of life. She, Liyer, and Link travel to the Sky City to confront both Demoko and Sulkaris. commits sacrifice and is used as a source of biomass for Sulkaris, who proclaims that she is the Gohma, and she cannot be killed as long as the Gohma live. She then proceeds to start consuming the city. As she approaches Demoko's throne, she confronts Liyer and Koloktos, Demoko's greatest guardian. Though incredibly powerful, Sulkaris quickly starts overwhelming it, cutting two of its limbs as Liyer orders a retreat. Sulkaris proceeds to follow them into the corridor's of Demoko's palace, where she strikes the final blow to Koloktos and takes Liyer as hostage before proceeding into Demoko's throne room and confronting him. Noticing that Paul, Sasuke, Kagura and Naruto had the Triforce, she attempts to grab it but is stopped by Demoko, who bestowed the Aura to Paul before sacrificing himself to by the four time to escape from the collapsing palace as his first and last heroic act. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Bluster Kong **Dixie Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Tiny Kong **Funky Kong **Lanky Kong **Swanky Kong **Karate Kong **Kong Fu **Monkey Kong **Ninja Kong **Swanky Kong **Dread Kong **Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Honda Family **Tetramaru **Katsuya **Kyoko **Tohru *Sohma Family **Okami **Ritsu **Kana **Akira **Akito **Kazuma **Kunimitsu **Hatsuharu **Isuzu **Kagura **Kyo **Ayame **Yuki **Kureno **Shigure **Hiro **Hatori **Kisa **Momiji **Momo **Sora **Riku **Ren *Prince Yuki Fan Club **Motoko **Mai Gotou **Minami **Mio *Izumo Tribe **Kimi **Rika **Saki **Megumi **Machi Kuragi **Sawa *Lee Family **Billy **Jimmy *Power Corps **Marian **Dulton **Burnov **Ranzou **Amon *Brielle Family **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Mr. Goldo **Souza **Albert **Djem **Kafk **Elle **Rops **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Gensou **Pamoon **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Danny **Kardio **Laila **Yopopo **Ponygon **Momon **Apollo **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride **Higashidani family ***Kamishimoemon ***Uki ***Sanosuke ***Ota **Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Sargent Banjin ***Otowa ***Gein ***Yatsume ***Kujiranami *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji *Oniwabanshū **Oguni Ayame **Aoshi *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime *Advanced Rebel Armada **Takimi **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Kafk **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Roberto **Lance **Gensou **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Ponygon **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Demolt **Pamoon **Tsao-Lon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni **Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit **Ax Battler *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Mishima Zaibatsu **Mazurka **Heihachi **Ganryu **Dr. Abel **Lee Chaolan/Violet **Anna **Bruce **Claudio **Tougou **Nina *King of the Iron Fist crew **Miguel Caballero Rojo **Baek **Steve Fox **Law **Feng **Asuka **Paul Phoenix **Katrina **Ling **Hwoarang **Lars **Alisa **Lili **Leo **Shaheen *Sub Sacred Masked Beasts **Shigen Naoe **Shinnosuke Kagami **Okina no Genbu *Team Samurai **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda **Zak **Hashi *Team China **Shun'ei **Meitenkun *Peace Pirates **Love Heart **Earth Justice **Raiko Tanaka **Zack Meat *Build Fighters **Toru Satsuki **Shiro Kyoda **Katsumi Kawaguchi **Sei **Aria von Reiji Asuna **Tatsuya Yuuki **Alia **China **Monta Gonda **Fellini **Susumu **Gyanko **Tateo **Shimon **Mamoru **Mr. Ral **Kirara **Chinan **Mao Yasaka **Kato **Misaki **Nils Nielsen **Gawain **Greco **Carlos Kaiser **Mario Renato **Julio **Takeshi Iroi **Caroline **Rainer Cziommer **Cziommer Murakumo **Haru Irei **Kenta **Rina **Koji **Boris Schauer **Tatsu **Yana **Lady Kawaguchi *Fairy Tail **Natsu **Happy **Wendy **Lucy **Erza **Gray *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Marik **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *New Characters **First Sages ***Demoko ***Solahrasin ***Malkorbagia ***Sulkaris ***Maphaeus ***Evaleen ***Kovaloo **AutoBots ***Optimus Prime ***Bumblebee ***Ironhide ***Ratchet ***Sideswipe ***Jetfire ***Jazz ***Cliffjumper ***Warpath ***Silverbolt ***Air Raid ***Arcee ***Scattershot ***Bulkhead ***Omega Supreme ***Metroplex **Chibicons ***Soundboom ***Grumble ***Laser Beam ***Savage ***Shockblast ***Starsceech ***Robo-Crusher ***Bruticon ***Avenger **Decepticons ***Megatron ***Starscream ***Soundwave ***Rumble ***Laserbeak ***Thundercracker ***Skywarp ***Breakdown ***Brawl ***Barricade ***Slipstream ***Shockwave ***Onslaught ***Demolisher ***Vortex ***Blast Off ***Trypticon ***Knock Out ***Dreadwing ***Airachnid **Insecticons ***Hardshell ***Sharpshot ***Kickback **Predacons ***Predaking ***Blight ***Hun-Gurrr ***Rippersnapper ***Windrazor ***Twinstrike ***Backbite ***Darksteel ***Skylynx **Druthulidi ***Bellum ***Demise ***Dethl ***Iemanis ***Majora ***Vaati ***Malice ***Iroku ***Innominat ***Metamorph ***Arista Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon